Tell Me What You Want
by Magenta's Nightmare
Summary: Carol compels Daryl into being clear about his needs and wants. Please do not be silly and take this as abusive, it clearly isn't. I'll write more to this, as they explore this side of there relationship if there is interest. This "bossy Daryl" series is dedicated to Krissyg49 my FF BFF;) I hope he's bossy enough for ya!
1. Chapter 1

_**This is another one shot while I'm working on getting a longer one going, still mapping it out and stuff and thangs.**_

 _ ***If slightly dominant stuff upsets you, move along. I DO NOT write disrespectful, abusive dom. stuff but some people love to misinterpret things just for something to complain about;) LOL**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 **"Tell me what you want"**

The halls were dark and she got lost so easily in the tunnels. Nobody really knew the way around but Daryl. She was down here looking for him but she was definitely lost now.

She could hear footsteps behind her and stopped instantly pulling her knife from her hip. She pressed her back to the wall and waited for any more sounds.

Her breath was steady, she wasn't easily rattled these days. Whatever was following her would lose, of that she was certain.

She could hear breathing, she was sure of it.

"Come out!" she yelled.

She looked down the hall ahead of her, her back still pressed flat to the wall. Her eyes could be playing tricks but she thought she saw a shadow, something moved, the light changed.

A hand came to rest on her shoulder and she screamed, retaliating by throwing the assailant to the wall and holding her blade to their throat. It was instant, she moved now without second guessing herself.

"Daryl! What the hell are you doing?"

"Uh...getting murdered?"

She dropped her hands and took a deep, slow breath.

"I was tryin' to be playful and sneak up on ya!"

"You can't do that these days! I could have killed you!"

He grinned and approached her, that grin could cool her temper any day of the week.

"You're a dangerous woman, I like it!"

"What's up with you today?" she laughed, putting her knife away.

"I can be dangerous too."

"Daryl, you're a kitten."

She started down the hall and he followed tapping her on the shoulder.

"What now?" she asked, turning around only to have him grab her and take her mouth with his.

They had been hiding a secret thing between themselves for weeks and it was still full of heat, sweet sexual tension and insecurities. They hadn't found enough to privacy to have sex yet but she had been more than ready for ages.

His kiss was forceful and she felt weak as he pushed his tongue deep into her mouth.

Everything about him screamed sex and she loved the way he was taking over.

"Am I too pushy?" he panted, pulling her closer and taking her face in his hands.

"I like it," she said, running her hands under the back of his shirt to touch his skin.

"I kinda like it too, but you already had a pushy asshole in your life."

"This is different. I want this and I trust you."

"You sure?"

"We have to find somewhere down here to do this. I want you, right now."

Daryl pulled her into the nearest room and pushed the metal door shut with a loud bang that made her jump.

He turned to her with those eyes and she felt too hot to even move. He walked toward her and went straight for her neck. His tongue trailed from her ear to the space between her breasts and her breath caught in her throat.

"Take off your shirt," he said, in a low growl.

She smirked unbuttoning it slowly and shrugging her shoulders out of it.

Nobody ever wanted him to be in charge of anything but she wanted him to run this, he had no idea why.

She was in a pair of jeans and a bra standing in front of him and although they had touched and kissed, they hadn't taken anything off.

He pushed his vest off his shoulders and took hold of her again kissing her hard and moving back to her neck. His hand drifted over her thin bra and she sighed into him. It wasn't easy for him to tell a woman like Carol to do anything but she seemed to like it and he'd do anything to make her happy.

"This too," he said, firmly.

She reached her hands behind her back and undid the clasp, looking him right in the eye as she let it fall from her arms.

"Jesus...I love you." he whispered.

She grinned at him for saying it at such a moment, "I love you too."

The tension built even further and he got more grabby than he intended backing her up to the metal door. He held her pinned there and licked his way from her ear to her belly as she squirmed.

It reached a point that he needed it so bad he knew it would hurt like hell to stop.

She said she wanted him and she wanted him to be pushy.

 _Just try it...see what she likes..._

He looked over to the other side of the room, there was a desk and a couch.

He went to the couch and pulled her along.

"Take your jeans off."

She stood right in front of his face and he watched her hands undo the button and pull them down.

"I love when you tell me what you want me to do...it turns me on," she purred.

She toed her boots off and stepped out of her pants, standing before him in her panties.

 _Fuck me!_

"Come, sit here," he said, reaching for her and she slithered onto his lap.

He hadn't been near a woman in a million years and never one he cared about. Here she was straddling his lap and wanting him to be dominant, he just wanted to fall to the ground and kiss her feet for letting him touch her.

Her breasts were inches from his face and his hands were pressed to her back. He wanted to kiss every inch of her skin. First one breast and then the other in lazy, wet, open mouthed kisses over and over.

He got brave enough to grab her ass in both hands and he hissed at the feel of her panties against his hands.

He reached behind his head and yanked his shirt off, he wanted his skin touching hers. She was so warm and soft, it made him ache for contact.

She clung to him kissing his neck and then she moved her hips in one fluid motion that made his mind go blank.

"Stand up!" he blurted out, surprising even himself.

"You OK?"

"No, I need you out of those panties, right now!"

She grinned pushing them down as he tore his clothes from his own body. Just that one roll of her hips and he was in desperate, immediate need of her. He sat back on the couch.

"Get over here!"

She came and sat back in his lap, kissing his mouth.

"Do it again!"

She knew just what he meant, she could sense when the penny had dropped for him. She lowered her body to meet his and rolled her hips again, only this time there was skin on skin contact.

"Jesus Christ Almighty!" he groaned, taking her breasts in his hands and burrying his face in her chest, "more!"

She loved the commands, yet she had all the control and she obliged him.

He liked to be teased apparently.

"I wanna be what you need," he said, kissing her and holding her tight.

"You're exactly what I need, Daryl. I just need you to tell me what you want."

"I gotta go down on you," he said.

Rolling her onto the couch, he waited a half second for her to object but she just smiled at him. He pushed her knees apart and sank down onto his belly to get right up close.

 _Don't screw this up..._

He pressed his cheek to her inner thigh and she touched his hair.

He inched closer and breathed her in, kissing as he got closer.

Carol could sense him hesitating, he was overthinking it.

She rose up on her elbows and looked at him.

"You OK?"

 _Show her you know what you're doing, she wants you to..._

He looked up into her eyes and licked her simtultaneously. Her vision went fuzzy for a moment and he continued to lick her, she couldn't stop watching.

Her legs moved unconsiously closer together, just from nerves and he paused only long enough to tell her, "Open up your legs for me, I'm not done."

She let her head fall back and spread her legs wider and he dove for it. Moving his mouth in a slow, gentle, wet rhythm pushing her further on.

He touched her with the tips of his fingers and licked her lips at the same time as she panted heavily.

"Daryl, it feels so good..."

He was on the right track.

Daryl felt the need to make her get there fast, a finger entered her and she gasped softly. Just the thought of his mouth where it was, never mind the sight of it was too much.

He needed to get inside her, it was a fever burning inside him. He sucked at her skin gently then moved his tongue swiftly back and forth across her lips before adding his second finger, that's when it happened.

He could feel it happen and he couldn't stop tasting her. It was perfect and she sounded like she'd lost her mind in pleasure.

 _I fucking did it!_

Soon she sank back into the couch, she had watched the whole thing and it had driven her mad.

"Lay down!" she demanded. He looked up at her, shocked but obeyed her. Aparently she was in charge now.

She got up and pushed him back on the couch. Before he knew what hit him she was kissing a trail from his knee up his thigh and he shifted around on the couch.

Her tongue brushed the very top of his inner thigh and he shuddered.

"What do you want me to do, Daryl?"

He was moaning in anticipation and had his eyes closed.

"Whatever you want..." he uttered.

"I want to hear you say it. I'll do it, I want to do it but I want to hear you say it."

"Carol..."

"Say it."

"Suck it...please." His face was was red from arousal and nerves, he wanted it so bad. If she wanted to hear then he'd say it if he had to. "Suck my dick, Carol."

She grinned and licked in a teasing slow manner and he let out a low growl like an angry dog.

"More..."

She took his whole length in her mouth and used a little pressure. It wasn't long before he was running his fingers into her hair and rolling his hips toward her mouth.

"I gotta be inside you, Carol. Ride me."

She climbed on top of him and settled herself over his body, teasing him and kissing his neck.

"Now, Carol. Ride me hard!"

She loved him saying what he wanted, it made her so hot just to hear it.

She sank down onto his dick and rolled her hips, fast and hard and he grabbed her waist pulling her down onto him even harder.

"Jesus! Don't stop...please don't stop."

She found it arousing and amusing for him to be begging her the way she always heard women doing in movies. She gave it to him hard and swift until his eyes rolled back in his head and he screamed her name. He actually screamed and she never felt such an ego boost in her life. He clung to her not letting her get up so she stayed right in his arms as long as they could.

When he caught his breath he kissed her forehead and checked in.

"Was that good?"

"It was perfect for me, Daryl. You like it, right?"

"That was amazing! So you won't get mad if I'm bossy sometimes?"

"I love it. When you tell me what you want it makes me crazy."

"Damn, I'll try it again then," he said, laughing.

"Please do, you're really good at it!"

 ** _Just having fun with smutty one shots for a bit. Need a break from super long stories;) Thanks for reading! love ya...xoxox_**


	2. Chapter 2

Daryl was on watch with Glenn and the conversation was slow. He tried to be discreet as he slipped the folded paper out of his pocket.

Carol had handed it to him with a wink after supper and whispered for him not to let anyone see it.

He had no idea what she'd written and this was the first chance he had to read it.

Glenn was staring out the window and not paying any attention. Daryl leaned back on his chair and unfolded the paper.

 _ **Daryl,**_

 _ **I dreamed of you last night, it's not the first time. You make me so hot I can hardly think straight. The way you touch me is like nothing I ever felt. In my dream we were on a blanket in the moonlight. Just you and me in the woods and a million stars overhead.**_

Daryl cleared his throat, he had a feeling he knew where this letter was going and he hoped he wasn't going to get hard around Glenn. He couldn't stop reading it though, and he had a feeling it got even juicier.

 _ **I could feel your hot breath on my neck and it made me wet and needy the way it always does. You told me to lay back and then crept your hands up my legs. I love your rough hands on my skin, Daryl.**_

 _ **You climbed over me and held me down ripping at my dress and it drove me crazy. I could feel everything like it was really happening and when I woke up I needed you but you were already hunting.**_

 _ **I had to relieve the fire inside, while thinking of you before I could even get out of bed.**_

 _Jesus Christ!_ He cleared his throat again and shifted in his chair know full well he was hard and stuck for the whole night with another man. She was gonna get it when he got his hands on her. Still a few more paragraphs, he couldn't stop.

 _ **I wished so bad you were with me. I wanted your mouth, your hands and your hard dick to make me feel good. The things you do to me are like nothing I ever experienced. That's what I think about when I touch myself, even before we got together. I used to imagine what it would be like to be with you, under you, tasting your skin. There's nothing like the way you fuck me, Daryl.**_

 _ **The next time we're alone I'm going to kiss you all over and run my tongue all over your dick.**_

 _ **I want you to tell me just what you want and exactly how you want it cause I'll give you everything. I'll make it my personal goal to make you feel every pleasure you ever imagined.**_

 _ **P.S. If you're reading this on watch with Glenn then I apologize for making you 'uncomfortable' but just FYI. He snuck off more than once to go see Maggie while I was on watch with him. He always says he forgot something inside and then comes back an hour later like nothing happened.**_

 _ **Just if you're interested...I'll be waiting for you.**_

"Glenn? I forgot..."

 _Damn it! What the fuck did I forget?_

"I forgot my...book."

"Book?" Glenn asked.

"Yeah, you good for a little while? I might have to look around for it."

"Yeah, sure," he answered, looking baffled. He'd never seen Daryl with a book before.

Daryl got up and walked a little hunched over to the door. He shoved the letter in his pocket, determined to get to her in record time.

His dick was throbbing and his mind racing with evil visions she'd planted in his head.

When he tiptoed into the prison he made it to her cell without arousing anyone's attention. She was laying down covered in her blankets and she turned when she saw his shadow fall across her bed.

"Well, hello there," she said.

"Don't you 'hello there' me."

She grinned and pulled back the sheets to let him in.

"Nope, you're coming with me," he said, waiting for her to get up.

Carol figured the letter would make him turn up but this was even better than she expected. She slid her feet into her sandals and he took her hand pulling her behind him, he was walking faster than normal.

He walked her down to the basement to first room he could find that would work.

"Come."

He pulled her in the room and closed the door. He got out his flashlight and turned it on setting it on a filing cabinet.

"You wanna know what I want?"

"Yes."

"You're a little tease, Carol."

"Guilty as charged," she giggled.

"Well, I wanna tease you back and then I got some other things I want!"

She was in a pair of leggings and a t shirt with only flip flops on her feet. She was very much enjoying this pushy Daryl, her letter had the desired effect.

"Sit."

He pulled a chair into the middle of the room and she sat down, reaching for him.

"Keep your hands to yourself, Temptress!"

She folded her hands in her lap, smirking at him and waited.

He stood behind her and licked her earlobe. His mouth was always so hot and she loved it. She felt his tongue on her throat and she wanted to grab him. Knowing he was reading the letter had made her hot with anticipation as well.

She held onto the side of the chair and closed her eyes as he bit at her throat and licked her skin.

"You're gonna regret teasing me before I'm through with you."

"Promise?"

He scoffed at her cocky attitude and reached down from behind her to touch her breasts through her t shirt.

She looked up at his face behind her and squinted her eyes.

His fingers drifted over her nipples as he kissed her lips upside down taking her bottom lip between his teeth.

She wanted more and she wanted it now.

"Come here," she whined, reaching for him again.

"Not yet," he answered, moving to the front and dropping to his knees.

His hands moved up to the tops of her thighs and he smiled at her. She wanted to take her leggings off so bad.

"I get it, you win. Stop torturing me!"

He pushed her legs apart and rubbed his face against the inside of her knee and touched her through the crotch of her pants.

She hissed and pulled him closer.

"You write good letters, Carol."

"Yeah? You like that?"

"It made me so hard it hurts," he said, "maybe you could do something about that."

"Stand up."

He stood and she unbuckled his belt and dropped his pants right to the ground. He had a perfect dick, and she was more than happy to do this.

She stroked him and teased him by licking just the tip. Using her hands and mouth she had him begging to stop in only few minutes.

"You do that so good...but you gotta stop."

"What next, my man?"

"Take off your clothes and sit back down."

The flashlight flickered and he grabbed it and smacked it a few times, while she got undressed.

"Running outta juice," he complained, "Hurry if ya wanna cum, I gotta get back on watch soon."

She sat down and awaited instruction.

"You know how this works, woman. Open."

She grinned and did as he said. He was getting bossier already, she loved it. Carol knew he'd never cross any lines and she was free to tell him no at any point. She just loved him asking for what he wanted, it took the pressure off her wondering what he liked or when he wanted things.

The light finally died and they were in the pitch blackness.

Naked on a chair with her legs open she actually liked not being able to see for some reason.

He took a hold of her hips and slid her to the edge of the chair and wasted no time tasting her in the dark. She clutched his head and leaned back just a little.

He moved his hands to her knees holding them open while his tongue moved over the most sensitive parts of her body. In only a few minutes she was so close but she wanted something different.

"Daryl, I want to cum with you inside me."

"I can't even see you," he laughed.

She moved off the chair and lay on the cold floor.

He felt around for her and got his bearings moving between her legs. He thrust into her and she pulled her legs up resting her feet on his lower back. In true quickie fashion he still had his pants on around his ankles as he drove into her.

He licked her neck and then felt her move her hand between them and touch him as he fucked her.

He wasn't sure what was happening at first and then she moaned into his neck. It dawned on him that she was touching herself and it made him even hotter, he knew he was close.

"You feel so good inside me, Daryl." she panted.

He moved back a little to give her more room for her hands and wished so bad he could see her doing it. He could feel her body twitch on his dick and it made him hiss.

"I can feel it! I want you to cum hard right on my dick, Carol!"

"That's a good boy, tell me what you want."

"Put your foot on my shoulder," he groaned.

She moved her right ankle onto his shoulder and it was suddenly even deeper.

She moved her fingers over her clit as he thrust into her hard and faster.

She felt it building, it was unmistakable.

She took a few deep breaths and arched her back and let loose on him.

"I...Mmmm..."

She couldn't think of words, never mind speak them as she felt her body close around him tight. She could feel it from her face to her feet.

He dropped forward onto his hands as he felt it close in on him. They came one right after the other, her body did it to him and it was intense.

"I love you, I love you...I..." he repeated it over and over from above her.

There was nothing but them and the world was black. He never knew sex could feel like this and it was all because he loved her and she let him be himself with her. He didn't even know he wanted these things till she asked him to speak up.

She held him and wiped the sweat from his face, kissing his forehead. He was still catching his breath and she could feel his pulse racing through his chest.

"So can I write you more letters?"

"Yes...please."

 _ **I totally missed writing shorter ZA smut;) Gotta keep my smut skills sharp.**_

 _ **Posting the first chapter of a longer, more serious and angsty ZA story tomorrow.**_

 _ **Goodnight my lovelies. Thanks for reading! Magenta xoxox**_

 _ **If you want more of this Daryl and Carol just let me know, I'll write more...they're pretty fun O_o**_


End file.
